


Hope and Persistence

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Having a baby wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought<br/>Word Count: 789<br/>Prompt: Children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Persistence

**Hope and Persistence**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** PG (Infertility Issues)  
 **Summary:** Having a baby wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought  
 **Word Count:** 789  
 **Prompt:** Children

 **Hope and Persistence**  
Arthur sat on the end of the bed and waited. It wasn’t the first time he had done this but he hoped that it would be his last. He had that same hope every time he did it and every time it was in vain.

Gwen came out of the bathroom and shook her head. She dropped the negative pregnancy test in the waste bin by the desk. She was near tears as she looked at him.

“It was negative again. I don’t understand. We are doing everything the book says to do and still we aren’t pregnant.” Gwen’s tears started to flow. She couldn’t hold back anymore.  

“It will be all right. We will just keep trying.” Arthur said as he got up to put his arms around her. He was beginning to believe that it was hopeless.

“We have been trying for a year and still nothing.” Gwen said against his shoulder. “We need to see a doctor. There may be a problem. I may not be able to conceive.” 

Arthur nodded and squeezed her tighter. He knew she was right. They had been married almost three years and seriously trying to conceive for the past year but they still had no luck.

“I’ll make the appointment but you should be tested too. Just to make certain that all is well with you.” Gwen said.

“I will do anything for you, Guinevere. I know this is important.” Arthur said. In his heart he knew there must be something wrong because they were trying for so long.

Gwen scheduled the appointment and there were extensive tests done. Nothing was left untested that might effect conception. They were called back to the doctor’s office a week later to discuss the results.

They sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours before they were shown into the doctor’s private office. They continued to wait for nearly another half hour. Arthur was sure it was the modern form of torture. He watched Gwen get more upset the longer they waited.

“Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon I have your results here.” The doctor said as he finally walked in. “Mrs. Pendragon there were no problems with you at all but Mr. Pendragon there was a problem with one of your tests.”

Arthur frowned. He had a feeling it was his fault. His deepest fears were about to be confirmed. 

“Your counts are so low they are nearly nonexistent. You will have to go on a hormone therapy to increase them.” The doctor said.

“I don’t understand.” Gwen said. “How can that happen?”

“It may be from a childhood illness or an injury. There is no way to tell what the cause is.” The doctor pulled a paper from the file. “Everything is listed here. The nurse will give you more instructions. I want to see you in three months to reevaluate you.”

“Thank you.” Arthur said as he took the paper.

“I have other patients so if you will excuse me.” The doctor left them sitting there.

“I had a feeling it was me and I’m sorry.” Arthur said as he took Gwen’s hand in his. “I will do anything to give you a baby.”

Gwen took the sheet of paper from him and looked at it. “This will not be easy.”

“I would do anything for you, Guinevere.” Arthur said. “Let’s go home.”

They went home in silence.

Arthur sat on the bed and looked at the list and sighed. He would have to commit to it seriously and then it still may take months before they conceived. He felt like they shouldn’t have waited so long before they sought help. It may be too late already.

Gwen came in and wrapped her arms around him. “I thought it was me.”

“At least it isn’t both of us.” Arthur said. He buried his face in her neck. “I can do this as long as you help me.”

“I promise.” Gwen said as she rubbed his back.

It was nearly a year later that Arthur was sitting on the bed again waiting for Gwen to come out of the bathroom. The treatment had helped some but not as much as expected. They tried to remain positive.

“What does it say, Guinevere?” Arthur asked as Gwen came out of the bathroom. “Did we do it?”

Gwen held up the test and smiled. “We did it. It’s positive.”

Arthur got up and put his arms around her. “I knew we would. I’m sorry I was the reason it took so long.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Gwen kissed him. “We are having a baby.”

When Arthur and Gwen went for the first ultrasound scan, they got the surprise of their lives. They were having twins.


End file.
